Saying Goodbye to You, Is Like Dyeing to Me!
by ventusbrooke
Summary: Alice is leaving for Russia so she can become a traveling doctor for the Brawlers and Elders. Shun has no clue why though, but he follows her. They run into problems and next thing they know; their kids tagged along. What will happen, it's anyone's guess.
1. You're Gone

_Hey everyone, I'm with a new story. YES A NEW ONE! But I get to say that this will be a good one. It's about Alice and Shun; but that's all I can say right now! Tell me what you think of it at the end in a review… please!_

* * *

**Saying Goodbye to You,**

**Is Like Dyeing to Me!**

**Chapter one: You're Gone**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

I walked down the street. I was thinking of what I was going to say. "Sorry Shun, but I have to go."

No, no, no! I can't say that. I've been married to him for 12 years now. We're 32 and that we're the oldest out of the Brawlers besides our older siblings we don't see very rarely so I won't go into detail with them.

I have two children, but I don't want to talk about them right now. Besides, they're off fighting about a ball or something.

I turned at the next corner. I've been thinking about my life and that I'm happy… but I was thinking of becoming a traveling doctor; for the Brawlers and Elders only. I wanted to get started on Earth and the only hospital that can train me is all the way in Russia. I'm on my way to tell Shun now that I'm going, but I'm worried about his reaction.

* * *

I came up to our neighborhood. We live at the country side of town. There's plenty of room for the horses we have and that there is plenty of it for a mansion, which is where we live.

We combined both of our last names and placed it at the start of our property. Gehazami Residence.

Dan and Runo are Kusaki Residence.

Marucho and Julie are Maramoto.

My older sister Clair and Julie's older brother Edict's mansion is right by us and we take care of it. It's the Makiabich Residence.

Kusozami Residence is Shun's older sister Ven and Dan's older brother Rage's mansion.

Runo's older sister Alrie and Marucho's older brother Aquen's have their own and it's called Marusaki.

* * *

Anyway I walked up the steps. I walked in and there stood Shun.

His hazel eyes opened and looked up at me. He wore a green shirt with black highlights and black pants. His shoes were black also and his hair was tied with a purple ribbon. Yes, he grew his hair long again and it's about time for him to get a haircut.

I walked over to him, slightly nervous. Shun got up, extending his full height. He was a good 6' 9''. I was only 6' 5'' that's a major difference.

"Alice," he said and hugged me, "Where were you, I was so worried."

"I'm fine," I lied, "I just needed to fill out an application."

He started kissing my neck. "What for?" He asked.

"Shun, I got something to say," I said.

He stopped kissing me and stared into my eyes. "About what?" He asked again.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm leaving."

* * *

_Sorry it's so short, it'll get longer I promise, well, tell me what you think. Should I continue or not?_


	2. What, When, Where, How, and WHY!

_Ventus: Hey everyone and I just want to make a clear thing about this new story, every time you guys leave a review, I'll reply to you in this story at the start, so bare with me here!_

_**DarkMgc: **__Thanks A LOT for your review and you can be sure that I will continue this story, for sure! For me, discontinue is NOT a word… okay, maybe it is when I focus on one story, [but tell me, which story should be updated till completion and go to my profile, and answer the poll given- all readers!]_

_**JennaRinslet11: **__Thanks for the complement! Actually… well, you'll see in THIS chapter what happens! It was hard combining the names since there were SO many to choose from. As seen with the first reply, you have my most loyal word that I will continue. Over and out, (I'm starting to think that could be a story title and such)! And Marucho and Julie… surprise, I couldn't think of another way to get a surprise attempt in so well!_

_**Unyielding Wish: **__And that's how I'm going to run this story, cliffhangers will leave you hanging over the edge, (get it?). Well, they're 32 years old now, the rest of them 31, and the part of them being tall would have to be the reason why with age. The title's right. It must have that kind of definition to be like a grab hold or something; it'll keep the readers guessing on what will happen. Shorter terms… it's suppose to be like that! Don't break a bone! -Ventusbrooke!_

_**Bunnytea:**__ Thanks for being one of my most loyal readers :D and for your review, I would be happy to continue, as well as with guest __**T.V**__. So expect it too!_

_Okay everyone, ready for chapter two! First off, it'll begin at the cliffhanger of last chapter!_

* * *

**Saying Goodbye to You,**

**Is Like Dyeing to Me!**

**Chapter Two: What, When, Where, and WHY!**

* * *

Shun's P.O.V

"I'm leaving!"

I looked at her, frozen in my stance. _Did I just hear you right my dear? Are you leaving me for another?_

My heart almost broke in two. _Fine, that is my faith then, whatever makes her happy!_ "Who is it?" I asked. _Maybe… if I meet this guy, I can fight my way back into her heart, very short chance, but I'll have to take it, for Alice to stay mine!_

She looked confused.

I asked again sternly, "_WHO_ is he?"

She cocked her head to the left in confusion.

"WHO did you fall in love with that surpassed me?"

She gasped. "Shun, I would never cheat on you, nor divorce you and go to another, I have two kids with you for crying out loud!"

True, we did have two kids.

I chuckled. "Okay," I started. "I jumped to that conclusion fast. But, for whatever for then my dear?"

She looked nervous and hesitant. I hugged her again. "You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

I felt her nod her head. I pulled away slightly so I could see her soft brown eyes. I gulped. Her eyes took on a shaky look.

"Shun I," she started. She stopped and took a deep breath with her eyes closing. When she exhaled she looked me into the eyes. "Shun, y-you know that I want to be a traveling doctor for the Brawlers and the Elders, right?" I nodded my head.

"Well," she looked to the floor. "The only hospital that can train me is in Russia."

I could have broke there and now. "Y-you're leaving. T-that far? Where exactly and how long?"

She shook her head. "I don't know the last one, but I do know it's somewhere in the south. Don't worry Shun; I'm pretty sure it's not that far." She smiled and I couldn't help it but smile back.

I jumped slightly when I heard "Daddy."

Venous ran in with a ball and Dare was close behind her.

"Quickly daddy, we have to hide this." Venous told me, handing a little red ball to me.

I chuckled and released Alice. "Alright." I said, and placed it in a pot that had a little bush growing in it. "It's officially hidden."

They smiled and ran off.

I turned back to Alice. "What information can you tell me?"

* * *

** Alright, tell me what you think, tell me my mistakes, vote for my poll, see the others that have been updated, and I will most likely see you next week unless you PM me regularly :) :D See yeah!  
**


End file.
